The present invention relates, in general, to a industrial glasses, and in particular, to changeable spring for the structure of the industrial glasses.
The glasses is made use of safety for industry , so far it can emphasize its comfort for user. Taiwan Pat. 288,615, modify of the industrial glasses structure, referring to FIG. 1 is shown a pictorial drawing for the glasses structure of the prior art. According to the FIG. 1, two-sided of the glasses frame is located a U-shape rabbet and two-sided of the tabular member is located a baffle, which is extended form the tabular member toward the other side and interior of it is located a flute. And also, the top of two glasses temples is positioned a gap, which the opening gap is located a column and the top of it is located a ladder which the side of the ladder is opposed to the flute of the baffle located a fixed member, embedded in the flute. And, the columns of the glasses temples are grafted on the U-shape rabbet.
An glasses, used for reading, is comfortable and design to match human engineering such as Taiwan Pat. 236,422, structure of the glasses, and referring to FIG. 2 is shown a explosive view of the glasses. The glasses comprises a connecting rod 10xe2x80x2, a resilient member 20xe2x80x2, a spring 30xe2x80x2 and a rivet pin 40xe2x80x2. The one side of connecting rod 10xe2x80x2 is located a hole, inside located a screw thread, used for fastening the rivet pin 40xe2x80x2 which is in order through the spring 30xe2x80x2 and the resilient member 20xe2x80x2.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved connecting structure for connecting a glasses temple with a glasses frame and provide a changeable structure industrial glasses in which the spring of the changeable structure could be changed after used for a long-term
Another object of this invention is to provide a structure for convenience to assemble and the parts of connecting glasses decreased made cost down increase the competition of the industry.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a industrial glasses for convenience to swear by user.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a connecting structure of the glasses to adjust the compression of the spring avoid changing in time.
The structure of the industrial glasses differs from the reading glasses either manufacture. The present invention is in combination with the connecting structure of the industrial glasses in order to user for convenience on work. The glasses temple of the present invention could accord the width of the user head to expand, which the connecting glasses is located spring character. The advantage of the present invention could change the spring when used so long that loose the spring. And, the structure of the connecting glasses could be adjusted, compressed the spring, when the spring is loose the flexibility.